I Don't Want To Grow Up Or Do I?
by xxBloodRavenxx
Summary: He is from a family of Knights while she is from the royal family. What happens when it turns into something more than just a princess and her knight? She knows better than to trust older men, but he is different. He is the one she has loved since that day all those years ago. Rated M for later hehe ;


"_Suzaku...will you promise me something?" I asked nervously. Suzaku looked at me with his big goofy smile. "Of course, Luluko. Anything." He said. I bowed my head, looking at the rose he had given me. "When we get older…will you be my boyfriend?" I asked, feeling a blush cover my pale cheeks. Suzaku took my hand and I looked him in the eye. "Yes, I will. But you need to promise me something too." I nodded. "Save yourself for me, Lulu. Don't let anyone else have you but me, ok?"_

Those words had been said so long ago; I had been 5 and Suzaku had been 10. Our families have lived next door to each other since then but we'd grown apart since. Instead of helping me with my homework and playing dolls with me he'd moved on to hanging out with his friends and playing videogames with them. I had been upset at first but as I got older I started to pick up the piano and chess like any proper princess of Britannia would. Yes. I, Luluko li Britannia was a princess. Just as Suzaku's family served as our devoted knights. Suzaku's mother was my fathers' knight, his father my mother's knight, and when I turned 16 in a few days…Suzaku would become my knight. He was 21 now, a tall, handsome young man with his brown curly hair and bright green eyes, and he was also in college now. Knights of the royal family were allowed to go to public schools until there charge, or the person in the royal family that they were assigned to guard, turned 16. Then they had to drop out of school and devote themselves to their charge. The royal family was homeschooled by stuck up teachers and taught to be proper, having no freedom whatsoever. But that was those before me. I had defied my father's wishes and had made myself allowed to go to public school. I was now a sophomore in high school and had made many friends; I was happy. All until my father decided that he was going to throw a HUGE party to celebrate my 16th birthday…the day Suzaku would become my knight. I wanted Suzaku to become my knight, I did, but…I hadn't talked to him since I was 8. A whole 8 years. "Ms. Britannia. Please do not daydream in my class." Mrs. Villeta chimed from the front of the room. I blushed and nodded. "Sorry." I mumbled as my best friend, Kallen Stadtfeld chuckled beside me. "Fantasizing about Suzaku again, Lulu? God he'll be all yours in 2 days so chill your hormones, girl." She teased. Everyone knew that Suzaku was one of the greatest at piloting a knightmare frame, one of the best in Britannia's military, one of the boys that ALL of the girls drooled over; and in 2 days, he would become my knight. All the girls were jealous, they'd called me a slut, a royal whore, but I'd brushed it off because I knew that they just wanted what would be given to me…The bell rang and Kallen and I went to our lockers, grabbing out backpacks. "Can I hang at your house for a little tonight? Mom has dinner with a client and nobody will be home till later." She said, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. I nodded and shrugged mine on. "Yeah, my family loves you." I laughed, walking outside. Kallen fist pumped the air and I saw a crowd of girls around the parking lot. "I wonder what that's about…" I said, walking over. Kallen stood on her tip toes and gasped. "What is it?" I asked her, trying to see through the crowd. "Do you know where Luluko li Britannia is?" I heard a smooth, masculine voice ask a girl named Shirley. "Yeah, but why waste your time with her? She's boring." I heard Shirley say. "Well, I'm not wasting my time. She is very important to me you see, that's why I'm here." The masculine voice said. Before I knew what was happening Kallen grabbed my hand and pushed through the crowd dragging me with her. Kallen used a little too much momentum and I went tumbling to the ground. "Lulu, are you ok?" a masculine voice asked me worriedly as I felt hands gather me up and pull me to my feet. I stiffened; nobody called me Lulu but Kallen and…and Suzaku all those years ago. I looked up and my amethyst eyes met bright green ones; Suzaku's eyes. "Su-za-ku?" I stammered eyes wide. He smiled his goofy smile, "Hi, Lulu." He said as I stared at him. "I came to pick you up from school; I hope it isn't an inconvenience." He said, motioning to the sports car behind him. I shook my head but before I could say anything Kallen chimed in. "Well, I'm going home with her. So it looks like you'll be bringing me along as well, Sir Kururugi." Kallen said, respectfully. Suzaku chuckled, a light airy sound. "Of course. Any friend of Lulu's is a friend of mine." He said, opening the door of the car for me and Kallen to get in. We got in and he shut the door lightly before hopping swiftly into the front seat, starting the car and driving away.


End file.
